Doors/Gates
|-| Doors = A Door is a moving mechanism used to block off or allow access to an entrance to or within an enclosed area. In Jailbreak, all of them are white metallic doors, each of them has a rectangular window pane and a grey handle. Many doors are locked and need to be opened with a keycard. Keycards can be obtained by pickpocketing, killing a police, or from a crate in the Cargo Plane. Doors can be opened if a Police officer or player with a Keycard touches the door. The door will open, and after about two seconds, the door will close again. Some doors are not locked. Examples of those types of doors are the double doors at the Bank (if the Bank is closed the door cannot be opened, even with a Keycard), the three doors on the roof of the Jewelry Store (can only be opened from inside or the outside if you’re a criminal), and the doors of the Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop. Some doors are just for decoration; they don't open and just teleport you somewhere else. Examples include any doors leading to an Apartment, the double doors at the Jewelry Store, and the doors at the houses by the lake near the Power Plant (they don't open and are just used for decoration, they also don't have lights). NewSingleDoor.PNG|A one-door doorway. NewDoubleDoor.PNG|A two-door doorway. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 1.58.35 PM.png|A removed one-door doorway. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 1.54.07 PM.png|A removed two-door doorway. |-| Gates = A Gate is similar in mechanism to the door. Some gates open when a player gets near one, like the ones that allow access to the Yard, and the gate at the City Criminal Base. Some you need a vehicle to get near it to open, like the gates in the City Criminal Base. Some need a keycard, like the gates at the Prison parking lot. Lastly, some can be controlled with a button, also like the gates at the Prison parking lot. Sometimes the doors and gates are shut and no one can pass through the doors/gates, even though they have a keycard. This is a Roblox-related issue and is currently in the progress of being patched. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 1.57.33 PM.png|A gate leading to the Security Office. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 1.55.36 PM.png|A gateway leading to the Prison parking lot. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 1.57.45 PM.png|Two gates leading in & out of the Prison parking lot. JBMilBaseGates.PNG|A gateway of the Military Base. Trivia * Before the 6/28/18 Update there used to be a glitch where you could no-clip (phase) through some of the doors by spamming the "C" key against a door. * You cannot interact with the gate near the museum security building. * When Jailbreak came out, there used to be a pillar separating both doors in a two-door doorway. This was removed later on due to many players complaining about how it blocked the way sometimes. * Originally, the cell room gate was either closed or opened to try to follow the schedule. This was removed due to prisoners not being able to escape jail. * There is a button on top of Police Station 1 designed to open the gate leading to the Prison parking lot. * In the Fire Truck Update, the door model was remade, making the windows show light in the room, and removing the lights that indicate that a keycard is needed. * The entrance gate at the Military Base does 20 HP damage upon contact and can get "stuck" in a player's vehicle, or can swing into the player and cause more damage to them. Category:Locations Category:Features Category:Prison Locations Category:Map Decorations